


Our Favorite Things

by Five678Patty, Pants (Smarty_Pants)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dating a clown is a bad thing, Episode Related, Filk, Inspired by The Sound of Music, M/M, and by Schitt's Creek, in this song at least, obviously, sheet music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five678Patty/pseuds/Five678Patty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarty_Pants/pseuds/Pants
Summary: A few of our favorite things
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This filk is presented in two chapters. Chapter One is the sheet music and lyrics and Chapter Two is just the lyrics. If you’re  
> reading this on your phone, we recommend reading Chapter One in landscape orientation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This music was composed in 1959 by Richard Rodgers and the original lyrics penned by Oscar Hammerstein II for the musical The Sound Of Music. That movie (and this song) were some of my favorite things as a child. Since Schitt’s Creek is one of my favorite things as an adult, it seemed fitting to merge the love together. 
> 
> Once Pants actually remembered that we had this unfinished filk gathering dust in a WIP folder somewhere, she was more than happy to come procrastinate with me and finally finish it.  
> -Patty
> 
> Weird things happen when we put our heads together.  
> -Pants


	2. Chapter 2

Family of Roses, a town they don’t fit in  
Cute snarky desk clerk who won’t bring their shit in  
Hitting and hitting a bell that won’t ring  
These are a few of our favorite things

Playing the baseball and milk for your body  
Lip-syncs and shared drinks and nights that are naughty  
Butter-voiced boyfriend who lovingly sings  
These are a few of our favorite things

Men in white denim with leopard print sweaters  
Voicemails, more voicemails, they keep getting better  
Sweet macchiatos that your button brings  
These are a few of our favorite things

When the moths fly  
When the oak stings   
When you date a clown  
You simply remember your favorite things  
And then you don’t feel so down

Blooming like roses, their story’s rewritten  
Hearts are on fire, they find themselves smitten  
Life-changing grad night, the Jazzagals sing  
These are a few of our favorite things

Matching pajamas and shots made of jello  
Whiskey is fine, but an orgy? Oh, hell no  
Hickeys unfinished when they hear “Ding Ding”  
These are a few of our favorite things

Men in tight denim and blue cotton dress shirts   
Rolled sleeves on forearms look so good that it hurts  
Tender neck kisses and four golden rings  
These are a few of our favorite things

When the moths fly  
When the oak stings   
When you date a clown  
You simply remember your favorite things  
And then you don’t feel so down

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is up for a rousing fireside sing-a-long, you can find a printable PDF [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1E9FbBbDBYULWZExSfgsA-yi32J1W7id6/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
